powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GZilla311
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Copper Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Ease up on the categories. Plus, we have Magical Powers as a category.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Response Talk to Gabe or Kuopiofi if you want to get something across.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why not Gabriel456 (talk) 03:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Not at the moment, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 03:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Response I put thw Pages need work tag as in I have no time to edit, but try adding the Infobox in the templates section.CNBA3 (talk) 03:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD A Vaewolf version of Vampire Lord Physiology does seem the best possible name for a supreme but non-godlike version of Vaewolf Physiology. It could also a reliable reference for similar levels in other monsters and supernatural species, like the Werebeast Physiology you mentioned. In short : good idea ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Powers with one user is an actual category Powers with one user is an actual category. just like rare power and rare powers. there is no need to change them.SageM (talk) 02:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM :I'm not sure why there's two categories for the same exact thing, especially when one is far less used. I was thinking they should probably be in the same category, since it's the same thing. If you're looking for one you won't find the other, otherwise.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) it doesn't really matter, since its not your call to make. a lot of categories have two variations. Its the admins job to change it if it needs to be.SageM (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM Never knew we had that category, really need to remove the powers from it and delete the whole thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's bothered me for quite a while on both of those. It feels like it's the difference between "people who are living in the Milky Way" and "people who live in the Milky Way". The difference of sentence doesn't mean any difference in their structure. Do I have permission to begin moving them? At least the "One User" ones to be in one category. The Rare Powers/Rare power one will likely take a few days, given how big it is.GZilla311 (talk) 13:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Personally I'd remove Rare Powers in favor of Rare power, as the latter has more pages on it, but in practice even RP has quite a few powers on it. Bit too much to fix for minor thing. On the other hand, if you really want to take on that task, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do when I find time. Thank you for your consideration and aid. GZilla311 (talk) 17:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) "Monster Lord Physiology" Sounds like an idea, tho name needs some thinking. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Mythic Lord Physiology sound good? Or still need work?GZilla311 (talk) 18:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Edit Problems When you Edit, please use only the section you're working. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Right, sorry. Thanks for letting me know.GZilla311 (talk) 20:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Percy Jackson Franchise name. Camp Half Blood is not the name of the franchise, that's the name of the wiki, the same way Wookiepedia is the name of the Star Wars wiki and Memory Alpha is the name of the Star Trek wiki. The franchises are called "Percy Jackson & the Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus" and I wasn't the one who put them there, I just alphabetised them. Evil-Tree (talk) 17:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Just going with what I see.GZilla311 (talk) 17:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see, wikipedia also lists it as Camp Half-Blood chronicles (chronicles rather than series). Evil-Tree (talk) 20:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah. I was going with "Camp Half-Blood" as the most likely denominator, but that also works. Regardless, does the logic work?GZilla311 (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looks fine to me. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Unfinished Links --> Previews Needed Before you post, use Previews. You're been posting unfinished links way too many times lately... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Really really sorry. I noticed as well. I have no idea why this happens but I'll try my best to remember that. Believe me, I'm annoyed that it happens with me.GZilla311 (talk) 19:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) How to Mix Mysticism with Bio-Tech Hello GZilla, you have been very helpful in the Bio-Tech page, so I want to ask.: If someone with the power of Essence Manipulation,confronted a magical otherworldy entity, claiming to be an angel, devil, etc and used their power to turn said being's body into a tree with fruit that contains enough of their essence to give a piece of their power to whoever eats it. Could the tree be considered a mix of Bio-Tech and Mysticism ?Zxankou14 (talk) 20:20, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, always happy to help and sorry if I came off badly. Curiously, something extremely similar to that happened in Swamp Thing: The Sureen. Minus the transforming someone else into a plant (it is the avatar of plant life after all). Here's my addendum: Can you do anything with other parts of said tree? Like fashion the leaves into mystic shields and/or armor, the bark into fortifications of some sort or even vehicles... Then I think it would definitely fit. To be honest, I think a part of something being Bio-Technology is the fact that it is not only both organic and used in other ways, but that it is used in more than one way. Then again, I could be wrong.GZilla311 (talk) 01:59, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I haven't actually thought of that. Ya see, ever since they posted the Psionic Bio-Tech and the Psionic Magic, I have been trying to find a method of mixing Psionics, Magic and Bio-Tech in a complete fusion for the purpose of giving someone powers. The only use I was focused on for the Nephilim Fruit is an elixir to empower humans. Also you didn't come off negatively and I have another method if you are interested.Zxankou14 (talk) 06:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Hm...maybe if it's made into an elixir, but also into some kind of armor?GZilla311 (talk) 00:38, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: This is actually a good idea. I have already worked on an origin. In primeval times, a wandering nomad, with the power of Essence Manipulation, encounters a village being terrorized by an otherworldly being called a Grigori. He encountered the spirit and fought with all his strength to bind it. He then warped it's essenct to forever serve mankind. It’s “soul” was turned into a bright burning flame. The bones were turned to brilliant crystals and metal ores that crackled with energy underground. Its blood was turned into clear, luminescent waters. Finally, the skin was transmuted into bark, resulting in a tree that was as tall as the beast, with immunity to withering and fruit that was rich in heavenly taste. Each element contained a piece of the creature’s power and transformed whoever ate/drank/touched them. This site became known to us as The Nimbus Haven. The Nomad ate a fruit from the tree and became the first Nephilim What do you think?Zxankou14 (talk) 17:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that actually works really well, though is he capable of using it after the fact, such as utilizing other Grigori bodies in a similar manner? In the very least, he does seem to be a case of Nephilim Physiology by way of Magitek Physiology. Being capable of using others the same way would probably make the final jump.GZilla311 (talk) 18:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::He would be able to, but not without a lot of effort. When you say Magitek , do you mean like mixing magic with normal tech or Bio-Tech?Zxankou14 (talk) 20:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Bio-Tech. I think it's a very interesting origin. For a comparative example of Magitek Physiology mixed with Bio-Technology, see the Cells (if you count Chi Manipulation as a form of magic, which it isn't always). This seems similar but with a bigger emphasis on a celestial origin.GZilla311 (talk) 21:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Vibrational Manipulation's Full Potential I also have a few more questions I believe you can answer. Ever since DC Comics redid Vibe, they have altered his powers so he could tap into "the vibrations of the universe" to make him a trans-dimensional bad***. What I want to know is what someone would be FULLY capable of if they had Vibration Manipulation .Zxankou14 (talk) 06:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I think a large part of why Vibe can be as awesome as he has become is the very nature of the DC multiverse being things operating in different frequencies, be they different time periods (in the case of Kid Flash) or different Earths (as explained as early as "Flash of Two Worlds," the original multiverse story. Hence why he can do that (on top of the fact that a Boom Tube opened basically ON him). As for what vibration manipulation could do... well, I think it could do a ton. All heat is based around vibration, right? On some level, anyway. So a vibration manipulator of an insanely high caliber could probably manipulate molecular speed, and thus manipulate both the speed at which people (or things) move (think the Turtle, especially as shown in The Flash season 2), and heat. Ceasing vibration in an area could cause a zone of absolute zero, freezing things in that location solid. In the case of the DCU, someone with high levels of power can potentially cause people to be thrown into universes or even timelines where they don't belong. Manipulating it on a person could maybe cause Biological Explosion, though I could be wrong there (it's harder to control something like that, I think). That's a few of the applications I can think of.GZilla311 (talk) ::What I would like to know is what he can do in terms of raw power as far as multiversal capabilities are concerned.Zxankou14 (talk) 20:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I think it's extremely powerful, and the more I think of it, the more I feel that it has the potential to be even overpowered (in a good way). Multiversally it gets a bit wonky, given that different franchises deal with the multiverse differently. For example, DC uses a vibrational (and to some degree spatial) difference between its universes, on account of the influence of Krona at the beginning. On the other hand, Marvel seems to be more aligned with a temporal difference, as explored in depth in Earth X. Therefore, someone like Quake (who I have looked more into after seeing her use in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (warning, major spoilers), could not actually cause multiversal damage, but someone like Vibe could. In fact, someone like Vibe could potentially fight (though likely not defeat) avatars of the New Gods themselves, by way of forcing them back through their own Boom Tubes, or forcing said tubes to go to completely different places.GZilla311 (talk) 18:14, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::But is that it? At it's peak someone with this power can just travel to other dimensions. Even though the applications you described are effective, I thought, as far as tapping into dimensions, a wielder could do something like conjure extra-dimensional energy, summon creatures/entities from other realms , or channel the frequency of other dimensions to gain new powers. Aren't those possible? ::::I'm not so sure on that last one (for some reason, people in different universes with this ability tend to only have this ability and no others, meaning it's likely a multiversal constant), but the other ones? Definitely.GZilla311 (talk) 21:03, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh. Really? I was just being hypothetical. The second one I get since a wielder could lock onto the entities frequency and drag it out. But how would you be able to conjure ED energies? Also, you seem to know a lot about this. Do you do studies on phsics or something?Zxankou14 (talk) 23:49, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, I guess some kind of creation of a "similarity" in frequencies along which said energy could move through. I take Traveling with saidar as a good basis myself. As for how I know this stuff, it's just some stuff I remember from high school physics combined with a lot of different media that works similarly. I'm a big fan of "Science Fantasy" and things in that range, like the works of Brandon Sanderson, and seeing how these things work.GZilla311 (talk) 23:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Versatility of Ectoplasm I have been curious about this for a while, but if Ectoplasm is so unstable, could it be used like an Adaptive Energy. Also, if someone is made of this element, would they be capable of Elemental Mimicry?Zxankou14 (talk) 06:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :That makes me curious, actually. Would ectoplasm be considered organic or not? I mean it's technically formed from (post-)living organisms. If so, would that power really apply? Not trying to criticize, I'm legitimately curious.GZilla311 (talk) 00:51, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm curious about it too.This is why I asked. The page says it cold take multiple forms. Does this mean they can be used like the Truth-Seeking Balls from Naruto?Zxankou14 (talk) 20:49, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I would think so. Look at the ecto-energy related powers on Danny Phantom for some possibilities. Ones of note in my opinion are the shields and construct creation (though the stinger is a possibility).GZilla311 (talk) 18:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I know that ectoplasm can take the form of energy. If it can tke multiple forms, could it mimic some of the properties of other elements, such as Earth, Ash, or Lava?Zxankou14 (talk) 20:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::: Given the nature of energy as compared to matter, I think it's definitely possible. Perhaps fairly difficult (it would require the energy transfer to change form to matter), but not impossible. In short, I feel that yes, there could be a function similar to Elemental Mimicry, but that the facets of that power itself are not applicable so far as the idea of inorganic elements being the composition. Instead, being composed of dead matter, more or less. For a comparison, I think the closest I can think of is Death-Force Constructs, such as the Black Lantern Rings. Something like that, but forged of ectoplasm instead.GZilla311 (talk) 21:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::: What about using it as an Adaptive Energy? Zxankou14 (talk) 02:45, February 18, 2016 (UTC)]] :::::Seems possible for extra high level users. For example, they might be able to shift between metaphysical frequencies, I imagine. Like positive energy ("good") ectoplasm to negative energy, etc. Just as a random concept.GZilla311 (talk) 02:51, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::But could you channel it into a form of sonic/vibrational energy? Or stellar plasma?Zxankou14 (talk) 05:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::The former sounds very probable, and actually could be seen in some ways as a basis for the ghastly howls that accompany spirits in some series. The latter I'm not so sure on, though perhaps that could be just an extremely powerful version of spectral flames?GZilla311 (talk) 13:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Links When you add a link, use Preview to test that it works. When it's red it didn't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Got it.GZilla311 (talk) 00:01, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Second Warning about Sections When you Edit, please use only the section you're working. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Really sorry. Will do so in the future. Haven't used collapsed galleries before.GZilla311 (talk) 23:15, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Didn't check the other mutations, so I just placed it as source and nothing else. Really need to check the categories in all of them... I think you're right, chancing all mutated physiologies into (...) Mutation would work better. You willing to do that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Mutated Monster? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 26, 2016 (UTC) It might. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I think we may have something like that. Can't remember name, but you might ask DYBAD as he'd be the most likely creator. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm fairly certain we have no such power on the Wiki yet, and it would definitely be a valuable contribution. The Eldar's Wraithbone seem closer to Energetic Bio-Tech though, a it is made of solidified Warp energy, and sufficiently alive to slowly "heal" on its own much like Tyranid organisms. On the other hand, Protoss technology definitely seems to fit, as well as pretty much any technology running on psionic energy (key factor). "Psionic Technology" would probably be a more suited name for it, as "psychic" is largely defined as non-physical, while "psionic" additionally includes a more tangible aspect, and "technology" definitely takes roots in materialism. DYBAD (talk) 20:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC)